Rex Salazar's relationships
This page is comprised of Rex Salazar's relationships with other characters in the series. Relatives Raphael and Violeta Salazar Rafael and Violeta Salazar were Rex's parents. Rafael was from Buenos Aires, Argentina and Violeta was from Mexico City, Mexico. They were both scientists who died in the Nanite Event as a result of the explosion. Rex was saddened when he learned from his older brother, Caesar, that his father and mother had both perished. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" Caesar Salazar Caesar is Rex's older brother. Compared to his younger sibling, Caesar is a tad out of sync with reality (he was stuck in sublight drive for fifteen minutes due to the explosion of the Nanite Event, but five years had passed in the real world). Rex stated that despite being his brother, he feels as if Caesar is a complete stranger to him due to his amnesia 2.07, "Mixed Signals". Despite this, the two seem to get along quite fine. In "Written in Sand" Van Kleiss warned Rex that he is not the man he believe him to be. Though in later episodes, Rex seems to ignore this warning and getting used of his older brother's eccentricity. When Rex travels six months into the future, exploring the "reformed" Providence, he discovered his older brother working alongside the new leader, Black Knight, in a plot to capture and control E.V.O.s to do their bidding. Rex disagreed by these terms and confronted his brother. Angered by his reply he stated to him that he never truly knew him at all. But Caesar and Black Knight attempt to use the mind control device on him. Rex escaped and left the Providence. Friends/Allies Agent Six :"Six, I've never said this before and I probably will never say it again, but I'm honored... to be your partner." —Rex to Six, 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Other than first being found and rescued by him, Six is seen as Rex's handler. Rex shows a certain amount of affection and annoyance towards Agent Six. He views Six as a sort of nanny, as it is his job to watch over Rex. Rex is often annoyed by Six and his strict personality but actually cares deeply about what he thinks of him and wants to live up to his expectations, sometimes causing his powers to fail 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed". :"The smartest thing I've ever done is learn to trust your judgement. And I'll trust it...even if it's from six years ago." —Rex to Six, 2.18, "Six Minus Six" It is quite evident that Rex trusts Six to a great extent. After Six had lost his memories, after losing them unintentionally from Caesar's time/memory machine, Rex still trusted him unconditionally, even when Six was intentionally going to kill him. Rex's trust in him was what prevented Six from proceeding his actions in the first place. He then agreed that if he was looked up to as someone who Rex could trust that much then he should try to find a way to be that person again. When attempting to restore his memories, Six was almost killed. Unfortunately his memories couldn't be restored, due to Rex taking quick precautions and destroying the machine before it could do more damage. But Rex promised that he would stay alongside Six and help him restore back his memories 2.18, "Six Minus Six". Over the course of the series, the two have begun developing a deeper father/son bond. It was even stated by Rex that he looks up to Six as a father figure. At one point, where Six was put in a comatose state due to the results of terrible battle, Rex was horrified and afraid that Six would actually die. When finding out that he had recovered, Rex was delighted at the fact that Six was fine and embraced him. 3.03, "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" Bobo Haha Bobo is Rex's sidekick and best friend. In the episode "Promises, Promises", it's revealed they've known each other and been best friends since the first day they came to Providence. Bobo is snarky and unreliable; however, he will do his best to protect Rex, unless his compliance is bought (through bribery or threats and the latter of which he will instead give the runaround) 1.05, "The Architect". He often convinces Rex to take reckless action and accompanies him. He has openly acknowledged that he is a bad influence on Rex. Doctor Holiday Both have more of a sibling relationship. Rex really likes flirting with Doctor Holiday, who's older than him. Even after he falls for Circe, he continues to flirt with Doc Holiday in a semi-teasing way. Noah describes Rex as completely delusional when Rex states that Holiday is in love with him. With the introduction of a cured Beverly Holiday, essentially a younger version of Dr. Holiday, Rex finally gets over his crush on Doctor Holiday 2.15, "A Family Holiday". Noah Nixon Noah is Rex's best human friend. While originally hired to keep an eye on Rex by White Knight, Noah grew to actually enjoy Rex's company. When it was revealed that he was hired to be his friend, Rex punched Noah in anger, seemingly ending their friendship. However, after saving Noah in the same episode, he decided to believe that Noah actually wanted to be his friend 1.04, "Lockdown". Rex often confides in Noah about his problems, such as his insecurities about killing E.V.O.s, and his crush on Circe. Rex still holds some resentment from his betrayal, commenting that Noah has lied to him in the past in later episodes 1.11, "Operation: Wingman". Circe Despite the fact that they are supposedly enemies, Rex has continued to aid Circe when in trouble. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" 1.15, "What Lies Beneath" He often tries to convince her to join Providence, but she keeps rejecting his offer. Rex is aware that Van Kleiss uses her in order to manipulate him, but he still appears to have feelings for her. She has shown more mercy on him during battle than other Pack members (for example, she does not immediately attack Rex when she sees him in one episode, but instead orders Breach to halt the advance). Despite her hired purpose, she has shown slight guilty expressions at times, suggesting that she does not always agree with using Rex, as she possibly cares for him in return 1.07, "Leader of the Pack". Circe would later quit the Pack, no longer having any interest in being a part of Van Kleiss's aggressive motives and plans 2.04, "Alliance". Later when Rex visited her in Hong Kong with his gang, an uncomfortable and jealous Rex, discovered that she seemed to be in a relationship with Skwydd. Circe and Skywdd had both said that they were just "good friends" 2.14, "Hard Target". Gabriel Rylander Dr. Gabriel Rylander was a scientist who worked on the Nanite Project, along with Caesar Salazar, Rafael Salazar, and Violeta Salazar. He was a good friend of the Salazar family as he was the one who had given Rex his name. He also was one of the scientists that turned Rex into an E.V.O. in order to save his life. After the Nanite Event Rylander disappeared with his wife and son for five years. Providence start to search for his formula that activate the nanite to reverse engineer it. When Rex learn about Rylander disappearance with his family he thought Rylander was his father, but when he meet Rylander he learned he wasn't his father 1.09, "Dark Passage". Annie Annie is a friend of Claire, the girl Noah wanted to take to the prom; thus, Noah set up Annie with Rex to win points with his own date. Rex describes Annie as cute, but is overcome by the many accidents that revolve around Annie and her borderline paranormal clumsiness. He later discovers that Noah had him set up with her because he is the only one alive that can survive through the night with her. After the night ends, he tells Noah he will never date her again, but after some egging from Noah, does again mention she is 'really cute' 1.11, "Operation: Wingman". She later goes on another double date with him again, whereas they go to a "haunted" hotel. While Rex's natural intent was to scare her and Claire into his his and Noah's arms, by using his techopathic abilities (and with a little aid from his brother Caesar). It eventually turned out to be a true E.V.O. messing with the hotel and Rex unintentionally admitted that it wasn't one of his tricks. Annie, who feels highly offended by this, becomes angry at Rex. Later, she and Rex worked together in order to stop the E.V.O. It appears that Rex is still very cautious about her clumsiness 2.09, "Haunted". Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket were Rex's crew after the Nanite Event, and he made them into something of a family. However, he had completely forgot about them due to his memory lapses until he encountered them once again. Cricket, the sole female member, had a crush on him, but Tuck stated Rex was either too dense to notice or pretended not to. For reasons yet explained, he abandoned his friends to an E.V.O. crime lord named Quarry, to gain freedom. After defeating Quarry, he lets his old crew go free instead of arresting them like he was supposed to, but he warns them not to do anything stupid or Providence will be after them. 1.12, "Rabble" It seems that Rex stills keeps in touch with them, as Skwydd managed to inform him about the party he was working at 2.03, "Lost Weekend". Later, Rex visited them again and saw their good progress living their lives and accepting Circe as their new member. 2.14, "Hard Target" Kenwyn Jones Rex at first put a bad impression on himself when first meeting Kenwyn. She initially resented Rex for causing her to lose the top position in her class. But later, after Rex saved her life, they have grown to respect each other as teammates and also friends. 1.17, "Basic" After the events at Providence Basic, she tries to earn Rex's respect after becoming a full-fledged Providence agent. She believed that she lost his respect when her attempts to sabotage his test nearly got everyone killed. Rex wasn't too fond of Kenwyn joining the group. Things were a bit awkward at first and found it extremely hard to work with her. Eventually, they came to friend-to-friend terms with each other with Kenwyn explaining to Rex that she never lost her respect for him after the last time he had saved her. 2.03, "Lost Weekend" Federico introduces Rex to Federico.]] Federico is Rex's childhood friend with whom he was playing during his stay at his parents' hometown during summer holidays. They both have a secret handshake and are widely known at the town as "las cabezas de trapos." They are known as "las cabezas de trapos" because they used to put underwear over their heads and act out lucha libre movies 2.13, "Night Falls". Beverly Holiday :"After meeting Bev, out of nowhere, it hit me that Doc Holiday is just a little too old for me." — Rex to Six on Beverly and Rebecca 2.15, "A Family Holiday" When Beverly and Rex first met, Beverly was a voracious, uncontrollable and incurable E.V.O. that, on several occasions, tried to rip Rex apart. Upon being informed that she was Dr. Holiday's sister, Rex offered to cure until he found out she was incurable himself. Rex allowed some Providence soldiers to restrain her and take her back to her cell diligently 1.04, "Lockdown". Eventually, when Beverly was finally cured and taken back to Providence. Rex took Beverly on a ride around the Petting Zoo on his Rex Ride, which she seemed to enjoy. He then stated that he was taking her to the mall and asked Holiday for some money. Afterward, Rex offered Beverly his arm to hold, which she accepted, and the two are seen walking away 2.15, "A Family Holiday". Breach :"Look, Breach, I'm not going to pretend I understand you, but I can help, if you let me." — Rex to Breach 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" At the series' start, Breach and Rex were enemies. Being a member of The Pack, Breach fought against Rex many times. Breach, at one point, even captured Rex and took him to her pocket dimension. He eventually escaped, and Breach claimed that it would have been 'perfect' if Rex would've stayed. Rex remarked upon how empty the pocket dimension felt, but said he didn't sympathize with Breach's loneliness. 1.08, "Breach" Until then, the two resumed to clash every now and then. Following the events of another serious encounter, 2.14, "Hard Target" Rex volunteered to recruit Breach into Providence after learning of her newly found, enhanced abilities. After taking her from Abysus, Rex learned more about Breach and began to reconcile her. At the end of a large battle between Van Kleiss and Providence, Breach saved Rex by transporting Van Kleiss elsewhere. Rex then found himself trapped in a time portal with Breach and returned a hug given by her after she thanked him for being her friend. It was drawn that Rex was even prepared to die with her since he suspected that he would "blow up" along with her. Ben Tennyson When the two first met one another, they had both started on the wrong foot. They had gotten into a vicious battle that formed their relationship, with one another, into rivalry. To Rex, he clearly thought that it was Ben's fault that had caused Six to fall comatose. Later, after Ben opens up his feelings to Rex about where he came from and feelings, Rex offers to help and in return, he could do the same for Rex. They both, eventually, become good friends and partners with one other. They begin to form a friendly bond whereas they could joke around with one another or could even collaborate fight moves with one another to easily defeat an enemy. When Ben left to go back to his universe; Rex waved goodbye, hoping to see him again. 3.03, "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" Enemies Van Kleiss Rex views Van Kleiss as his greatest enemy and attacks him every chance he gets. They've each tried to kill each other multiple times, but neither has been successful. Both have stated that the other is important, although for different reasons. Van Kleiss claims to have information about Rex's past, while Rex contains complete nanite samples that Van Kleiss needs. Van Kleiss stated that Rex regards him as the "root of all evil", proving how much Rex actually despises him. This explains why he would have a machine that could restore life to a dead person with active nanites, as Rex forcibly did to return Van Kleiss to life when Abysus was decomposing with highly unstable corrupted nanites. He was successful in taking Rex's nanites and he was able to make people into E.V.O.s since then. He did not seem to care what would happen to Rex after that, as he let Biowulf throw him out of a plane, though regained interest when Rex got back his powers. 1.21, "Payback" It is revealed that Van Kleiss does indeed want and need Rex alive, but it is only his body that he is interested in, and not his mind. Rex was unconscious at the time so he was not aware of this. 2.04, "Alliance" When he was trapped because of the sandstorm with Rex, he offered truce. Van Kleiss already knew that the Omega-1 Nanite was inside of Rex and so he wanted information. Rex received answers about his past and that his brother was the one who was blamed, for the Nanite Event. Later, they even worked together to defeat ZAG-RS and some anti-viral sentries. Though Rex doesn't entirely trust Van Kleiss, some of what he said could and may be true: he did tell Rex that the Omega-1 Nanite can create its own nanites and that helped in defeating ZAG-RS, thought he probably did that to preserve his own life. 2.12, "Written in Sand" Quarry Rex was once Quarry's top lieutenant. He willingly sold his friends out to Quarry in return for his freedom. Regretting everything he did, he returned to battle Quarry in order to free his friends. Quarry tempted him by offering his Journal which was later Rex rejected the offer by destroying it 1.12, "Rabble". Quarry returned in episode "Hard Target" wanting to get revenge on Rex and attempt to sell him to the highest bidder. but Rex defeats him with ease. He dislikes Quarry so much he fed Quarry to Van Kleiss instead of taking him prisoner to Providence. Valentina .]] The leader of the anti-Providence trio the Green Fist, while initially their relationship is antagonizing Valentina viewing Rex as a traitor to his species, specifically E.V.O.s when they teamed up to find the Chupacabra (at the time believing it to be a E.V.O.) they came to terms with each other. When Rex let her go, Bobo teased him by saying "I would have kissed her" referring to what Bobo would have done if he was Rex. Despite this, it seemed Rex has no certain interest in her 2.08, "Outpost". References Category:Rex Salazar Category:Relationships